Eggs with A Side of Kisaragi
by RorySerafino0707
Summary: What happens when Jin keeps coming back to Hazama's office? And right before he's about to indulge in some lovely hard boiled eggs? This certainly sets up some interesting events for the young Major. /STARTED AS A JOKE GUYS... might be more than just one chapter. If so then, RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS/LANGUAGE


**/So, this idea came to me during my art history class aaaaaand I wanted to share! HazaJin needs more love anyway... enjoy!/ **

Hazama sat back in the large wooden chair behind his large wooden desk. In front of him, sitting in their lovely, silver cups, were five beautiful, pale white, hard boiled eggs. He brought his hand up and interlaced his fingers under his chin. His serpentine, golden eyes fell upon the small, tender delicacies, a small smirk playing at his lips. Oh, he couldn't wait to chip away the smooth, delicate shells that surrounded the untouched skin. His mouth began to water at the mere thought of it! He had to have one now…. no one was coming in, right? He can enjoy them in solitude. Hazama reached for one, letting his fingers fall gently over the shell before he picked one up. As if by some strange coincidence, the door to his office burst open. The snake let out a soft groan in annoyance. Oh for god's sake, who in their right mind would just barge in and interrupt his time with-!

"There you are, you damn snake!"

…..Ah… yes, _he_ certainly would….

The annoyance suddenly drained as Hazama's eyes now fell upon a new subject of interest. His smirk turned into a grin, his glimmering slits now hidden behind closed eyelids. "My, my, Major Kisaragi.. what brings you in my office all hot and angered~?" he hissed in delight. This situation had happened before. Last week, the young blond came to the office in the same heat, in which Hazama took complete control over that. Sure, he suffered some scratches and harsh bite marks, but he could not deny that it was all worth it for the Major, who certainly held a great amount of interest.

"Shut up! You know exactly why I am here!" The younger male shouted. Oh, he was surely seething with rage judging by the hostile flame in his eyes and the gritting of his teeth. Hazama's expression did not waver at all, especially not that wicked smile. "Surely, I do not know what you are referring to.. that is, unless you are referring to the events which occurred last week." Upon those last words, a golden eye revealed itself to gaze up Kisaragi's reaction. Sure enough, the blond made a harsh noise in the back of this throat and a very faint tint of red could barely be seen on his face. He probably was not aware of it, but Hazama did not miss anything when he was truly looking. "You perverted bastard", he growled, "If you think you are going to get away with what you did, you'd better think again!" Hazama glanced down to the Major's hands; they were clenched into fists, but oh, were they shaking! Perhaps out of anger or fear… or both~ Whatever the case, Hazama was not swayed from his desire for the young man.

"Now, now, you and I both know that if you really wished to harm me, you would have done it by now… I don't see you as one to take your time with these kinds of affairs." Another smirk. "Shut your mouth!" The Major shouted again, but this time, he was holding his voice back a bit. It was a slight change, but it did not get by Hazama. The wheels inside the older man's head began to turn while letting his gaze shift between Kisaragi and those gorgeous eggs, which were patiently waiting to be devoured. Deciding what to do, the snake placed his hands on the desk and slowly stood from the chair.

He moved in a quick manner, sliding out from behind the desk and placing himself face to face with the Major. He leaned back against the edge of the wooden structure and gave the blond a look of sheer innocence. His eyes were hidden once again and the smirk turned into a small smile. Less of a devious smirk... The younger male did not know what to make of this action, but he knew that it pissed him off even more. _Is he mocking me?!_ He thought, clenching his fists tighter. Hazama was frozen, that fake expression still plastered on his face.

"Come now, Major," he began, "Why don't you do it?" His voice made it sound like he was singing his words. Oh, Hazama had him wrapped in his coil and he was not going to let loose. The snake lifted his arms in a welcoming manner, "I am right here… unarmed…. do it." He hissed. "Tch…" the Major was about to strike the bastard in the face , but, for some annoying and inconvenient reason, he could't do it. Both of them were silent, one was staring the other down with a hateful, ice cold gaze and the other was waiting to see a flash of red. Hazama knew that it would never come.

**/Okay! So, stopped RIGHT there because I totes m' scrotes lost my train of thought XD If you guys want me to continue this, I totally will! :) I love this pairing and I would love to continue if you guys wanna hear more ^^ Thanks for viewing!/**


End file.
